What Does the Future Hold 2
by Fizzy2310
Summary: The inhabitants of the Room of Requirement have finished 'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone' but there are six more books! It's time for Chamber of Secrets! But with a new book comes new visitors, that not everyone agrees with. Forgiveness will be needed so these people can be welcomed... but perhaps, they don't want to be welcomed? Read on Macduff!


Well, well, well, here it is! The Prologue to What Does the Future Hold 2! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the first one, I hope you like this one as much as the first!

And a little heads up: I'm leaving for Scotland in just over a week, so next update... well, let's just say that I'm going for four weeks...

Please review and I would also love it if you checked out _Draco Malfoy and the Lantern of Change_! It's my new story! :)

Thanks guys,

Fizzy

**Prologue**

The group all shielded their eyes as the light flashed around them. When the kitchen darkened to the normal light, there was a letter lying on the table.

Ron (who was the closest to the table) picked it up gingerly and handed it to Harry, "You can do the honours, mate."

Harry opened it, cleared his throat, and read:

_Dear readers,_

_Congratulations on finishing the first book! When you are ready, please start on the second one – _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_. As you probably already know, this one takes us through Harry's second year at Hogwarts, which is just as (if not more) exciting as his first. _

_Just a few notes: Remus – please remember that the full moon is tonight, and it still affects you. James, Sirius and Lily remember to go with him. Draco – you antagonise everyone enough in the books, so please try to say something nice, and if you can't, well, shut up. Lily – keep considering the fact that Harry hasn't had much motherly contact, so hyperventilating should be kept to a minimum if possible please. _

_Also, after some lengthy discussions and arguments, we have (on the whole) decided that three more people shall be joining you to read from now on. We have decided this because we believe that they should see how Harry actually lives and reacts. Generally, we think that these people will not be welcomed and probably won't want to be welcomed but please do your best to comfort them in unfamiliar surroundings, despite previous feelings toward these people. They will arrive when Harry speaks the word 'come'. _

_That's all for now,_

_H.J. Potter_

"I wonder who the new readers are going to be," pondered Hermione.

"Does it matter? Can't we just eat?" Ron asked.

Harry grinned throwing the letter down on the table. "I'm with you, Ron. We can figure that out later."

Molly and Lily wandered over to the pantry and fridge respectively and begun pulling food out for the group to eat. Everyone else found a seat to sit out and started chatting amicably.

Five minutes later, sandwiches of every kind was laid on the table for everyone to eat.

Neville started the conversation down the younger end of the table. "I know we said we were going to figure it out later, but you must be curious of who's coming to join us."

"It'll have to be people that Harry doesn't like, because the letter said that we had to welcome them despite previous feelings, so that means that Harry probably doesn't like them," reasoned Hermione.

"Why does it have to be that _Harry _doesn't like them?" Neville asked, confused.

"Well, it doesn't _have _to be, it's just more likely, because we're here to read about him and his life," Hermione explained to him.

"That's true, Hermione, but I've kind of made a lot of enemies since beginning at Hogwarts," reminded Harry, "It could be anyone. For all we know, Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson could come walking through that door."

"Yes, but the letter also said 'unfamiliar surroundings'," Ginny said.

"How often do you see those three hanging around Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, Ginny?" Ron asked.

"_I'm _doing that," said Draco distastefully. "If I can do it, they'll be one of you in a heartbeat. It won't be them."

"I know!" shouted Ron. "It'll be Death Eaters! You-Know-Who, Bellatrix Lestrange and… Malfoy!"

_"__Excuse me?" _Draco asked, slightly affronted.

Ron waved him off. "Not you, you idiot. Your father. We all know he's a slimy git that cuddles up to You-Know-Who."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "I don't think it'll be Death Eaters, Ron. Come –"

But they didn't hear what else Harry said, because he had said the word 'come' and again the room was filled with that same silver light. Three silhouettes could be seen: two short and fat and one tall and skinny.

The light dimmed, and everyone's jaws dropped in shock. Harry paled considerably. The three people also wore expressions of alarm. The tall, skinny one was a woman who had her eyes fixed on one particular person. "Lily…" she breathed.

Lily's eyes filled with tears, half in sorrow and half in anger. "Long time, no see. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not."

Vernon Dursley's moustache quivered. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" he thundered.

"Vernon –" Petunia tried to intervene.

Vernon just barrelled straight on. "It was _you_, wasn't it, boy?" He pointed a fat finger at Harry. "You're trying to make us crazy! With that m-m-stuff you do! Well I've had enough of it! Dudley's never been right since you messed with him in the summer! Take us back to our house! Now, boy!"

"Excuse me," Dumbledore stepped forward. "If I may –"

"NO! You may _not_! Petunia –"

"Dumbledore," she said faintly. "You're Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Yes, I am. We have exchanged letters, of course. I'm glad you listened to that one I sent you over the summer. You do understand, don't you?"

"Wait a moment!" Harry interrupted. "_You_ sent her that letter? That 'remember my last' one?" Dumbledore nodded. Harry groaned, "I'm _so _confused."

"How do you think I feel?" a new voice added. They all looked over to find Dudley rubbing his head.

"I didn't know confusion was a new feeling for you, Big D," Harry joked.

"At least I keep quiet in my sleep! 'No! Don't kill Cedric! Mum! Dad! Help!'" Dudley snapped back.

Harry's hands curled into fists and he set his jaw, but he still replied calmly. "You already tried this. Then I saved your butt from Dementors. Don't you think you owe me?" Dudley shivered and looked away.

Vernon was getting worked up again. Dumbledore noticed this and spoke quickly. "Mr and Mrs Dursley, I know this is a surprise to you, but we were all confused when we first came here, so please just wait until it is all explained. We all received letters telling us to meet in here, the Room of Requirement. We then discovered that we would be reading seven books about a boy. Your nephew in fact. We have since finished the first, titled _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_, and were shortly going to move onto _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_. You were sent here to join us for this reading, and I presume for the other five books too."

"I won't allow it," refused Vernon. "I will not sit in a m-m-magical place reading about _him_."

"Vernon," soothed Petunia. "What harm will it do? It doesn't concern us."

"Actually, it does," Lily glared at her sister. "We've read all about how you treated my son, Petunia. I can't trust you with anything now." James placed a hand on his wife's lower back.

"I'm sorry, Lily," Petunia choked out. "He just reminded me of all those times that you were better than me and Mum and Dad shunned me because you were their little star. I could never compete with that and Harry just gave me another competition, but this time _I _was on the winning side. Please forgive me."

"Maybe one day, Tuney, but not right now. I've got a lot of thinking to do," Lily told her elder sister.

"And that's another thing! How are _they _here? They're _dead_!" shouted Vernon, pointing at James and Lily.

"I'm quite aware that I'm dead, thank you very much, Dursley," James said curtly. "Lily and I were just chilling in the Underworld – both of us in Elysium, of course – when we were flashed here. If any other dead souls joined us, I imagine their story would be much the same."

"The Underworld exists?" Hermione asked.

"Why, yes," James said. "Where do you think we came from?"

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe your spirit was transported here?"

"That's kind of what happened anyway, Hermione," Ron pointed out.

"So Mr Dursley, will you consent? I'm sure you'll find that you quite enjoy yourself," Dumbledore tried to persuade the large man.

Fred casually took out his wand and twirled it in his grasp. Vernon's eyes latched onto it. "Or we could always send you back," suggested Fred. "What was the spell again, George?"

George took his wand out too. "I think I've got it. Sorry if you experience any pain, Mr Dursley, we are amateurs after all." He pointed his wand at the Dursleys. "Ready, Fred?"

"All right, all right!" Vernon gave in. "We'll stay."

"Excellent," beamed Dumbledore. "If you'll follow me…" Dumbledore walked into the living room with the three new-comers trailing behind.

Fred looked disappointed. "Damn! I was looking forward to that!"

"Fred," Arthur warned. "Watch yourself. You too, George. Come on everyone. Let's go read."

When everyone was seated, Harry took the _Chamber of Secrets _book off the table and held it aloft. "Anyone want to read first?"

"Sure," Ginny said, beckoning for the book. Harry tossed it to her and she caught it with ease. She cleared her throat, "Here we go…"


End file.
